Lies
by LoveableNiel
Summary: Kim Taehyung dengan segala kebohongan nya dan Park Jimin yang mencoba bertahan. Namun kesabaran manusia ada batasnya bukan? VMIN and BTS member feat Bang Shiyeok


Lies

Behind your smile

Vmin

Boys Love

 _Tell me_

 _With your sweet smile_

 _Tell me_

 _Tell me like you're whispering into my ears_

"Senyuman mu selalu membuatku lupa diri Taehyung-ah"

"Benarkah? Lalu aku harus tersenyum seperti itu bila ingin membuatmu lupa diri? Aigoo mochi kesayanganku.. Bisakah kau tidak meminta hal yang sulit? " Keluh pria ber name tag V kepada Jimin yang sedang berada di pelukannya. Yah benar.. Mereka sedang ber cuddling ria

"Wae Taehyung oppa? Biasanya kau kan sering melakukan itu oppa? Goda Jimin sambil menghirup aroma Taehyung-nya.. Ya Taehyung hanya miliknya namun..

"Hey, Aku harus manly jika di depanmu sayang.. Masa seme harus selalu bertingkah cute seperti itu sih? " ungkap Taehyung sambil mengecup pipi tembam Jimin berkali kali.

"Yak Taehyung lepaskan.. Kau membasahi pipiku dengan liurmu aigoo.. Namja ini benar benar"

"Taehyung-ahh" keluhan Jimin berhenti saat Taehyung mulai mengecupi bagian belakang telinga nya sambil menggoda berbisik

"I Love You Jimin-ah, apapun yang terjadi kau harus disisiku"

Jimin melihat mata Taehyung yang sedang menatapnya dengan senyuman penuh cinta. Sampai akhirnya Jimin mencium bibir Taehyung dengan penuh gairah. Taehyung kaget namun tetap baoas mencium Jimin nya seolah itu adalah ciuman terakhir mereka.

"Ahh Tae"

Kurasa mereka tidak hanya berciuman bukan?

 _Don't be like a prey_

 _Be Smooth like a like a snake_

 _I want to escape but_

"Kau tampan seperti biasa V-ah" kata wanita yang memakai dress warna hitam memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya

"Tentu saja noona cantik.. Apa kau kemari dengan pakaian seperti itu untuk menggodaku? " bisik V di telinga noona cantik itu

"Untuk menggoda si tampan seperti mu butuh lebih dari ini bukan? Aku harus memakai lingerie kesayanganku untuk membuatmu panas V-ah" ungkap si wanita sambil memeluk leher jenjang V sambil mencium bibir sang pria tampan

"Kamar nomor berapa noona? " tegur V sambil mencium wajah wanita itu yang sudah di mabuk gairah. Setelah wajah, leher wanita itu yang kini jadi sasaran ciuman dan jilatan nafsu yang juga sudah membakar akal sehat V.

"Dimana saja V sayang.. Malam ini aku akan membayarmu mahal jika kau melakukannya dengan baik" kata si wanita sambil tersenyum menggoda

"As you wish dear"

Tanpa V sadari. Jimin melihat semua kelakuan sang kekasih sambil menangis dalam diam. Jimin mulai curiga karena Taehyung nya menjadi jarang pulang kerumah mereka dan teman teman nya yang mengunjungi club ini bilang bahwa sang kekasih kini telah menjadi seorang yang seperti itu..

"Jimin-ah? Aku melihat Taehyung mu di Club XXC tadi malam.. Dan dia benar benar hot"

"Jimin-ah apa Taehyung mu sekarang bekerja di Club? "

"Jimin-ah aku mendapat informasi ternyata Taehyung bekerja disana dengan nama samaran V, dia adalah pria paling mahal di Club ini.. Kau tahu yang menyewa-"

"Hentikan Jin-hyung.. Bisakah kau berhenti mengatakan hal buruk tentang kekasihku? "

"Kau tak percaya? Jimin-ah kau sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri mana mungkin aku berbohong? "

Jimin tidak mau mendengarkan perkataan hyung kesayangannya tersebut langsung berbalik dan menutup pintu dengan keras.

"Jimin JIMIN-AH"

"Anak itu benar benar keras kepala "

 _Ah woo woo_

 _Get away away away from me_

 _Get away away from me_

 _Ah woo woo_

 _Whatever it takes, save me, me_

 _Save me_

 _It keeps happening even though I run away_

 _I'm caught in a lie_

"Tae-ah kau kemana saja semalam? Kenapa kau tidak pulang? Aku menunggumu disini sampai pagi kau tahu? Bahkan masakanku sudah benar benar dingin sekarang-"

"PARK JIMIN BISAKAH KAU DIAM?" bentak Taehyung. Jimin langsung terdiam dengan berbagai pikiran yang memenuhi kepalanya.

"Aku sedang lelah sekali, aku ingin istirahat oke sayang? Maaf karena telah membentakmu.. Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau aku sedang lelah seperti apa? " bujuk Taehyung

Taehyung berjalan kearah Jimin yang masih terdiam akibat bentakan Taehyung yang entah kenapa sangat menyakiti hatinya. Taehyung memeluk Jimin dari belakang sambil mengucapkan beribu maaf dan kalimat cinta di telinganya..

"Kau tahu betapa aku sangat mencintaimu kan? "

Mereka terus bepelukan dalam diam sampai perkataan Jimin membuat Taehyung menegang

"Apa kau lelah melayani mereka? Taehyung?"

"Kau selalu pulang pagi.. Setiap pulang ke rumah kau selalu membawa bau alkohol dan parfum wanita yang tertinggal di bajumu.. Kau bahkan.. Kau bahkan lupa semalam adalah hari jadi kita yang ke 4 tahun!! " seru Jimin

"Kau ini bicara apa Jimin? Aku minta maaf karena tidak pulang semalam tapi kau jangan menuduhku sembarangan seperti itu? Kau fikir aku semurah itu HAH?! "

Taehyung ingin membentak lagi tetapi semua perkataannya tertahan di lidahnya

"Aku melihatmu semalam di Club! KAU BERCIUMAN DENGAN WANITA JALANG!! "

"Kau benar benar bajingan menjijikan Taehyung-ssi"

Taehyung terduduk lemah dan merasa sangat bersalah. Lalu Jimin mengatakan kata yang menghancurkan hati keduanya hingga berkeping keping

"Aku benci padamu dan mari kita jalani hidup masing masing mulai sekarang"

Jimin bergerak pergi ke tempat itu sebelum kata kata Taehyung kembali mengiris perasaannya. Taehyung memeluk pria itu dari belakang dan menahan Jimin untuk pergi

"Jimin, aku benar benar mencintaimu.. Aku sangat mencintamu"

"Hentikan semua kebohongan-"

"AKU TIDAK BERBOHONG! Aku tidak mau kau meninggalkan aku sayang, aku- kau adalah alasan aku hidup dan bertahan! " teriak Taehyung sambil menahan Jimin yang memberontak di pelukannya

"Aku selama ini selalu terjebak kebohongan manismu. Aku selalu percaya jika kau berkerja di cafe sampai larut malam. Aku selalu percaya jika kau bilang bajumu dipinjam temanmu yang habis kencan. Aku yang selalu percaya Taehyung-ssi. KAU YANG MENGKHIANATI SEMUANYA! " pelukan Taehyung terlepas dan Jimin berlalu pergi tanpa berbalik ke belakang.

Jika Jimin berbalik sekali saja dia bisa melihat seberapa hancur Kim Taehyung nya.. Kim Taehyung yang selalu bersamanya selama 4 tahun. Kim Taehyung yang selalu mencium pipinya.. Kim Taehyung yang selalu membuat susu cokelat untuk menghiburnya. Kim Taehyung yang selalu mencintainya. Kim Taehyung yang juga selalu berbohong padanya..

"AAARRGHHH"

 _Caught in a lie_

 _Find the me that was innocent_

 _I can't free myself from this lie_

 _Give me back my laughter_

 **Beberapa tahun kemudian**

Caught in a lie

Take me out of his hell

I can't free myself from this pain

Save the me who's being punished

Want me

The me who has lost the way

Want me

Like always, I

I feel so far away

You always come my way

"Ini lagu yang bagus Jimin-ah. Kau sudah banyak berkembang" seru sang produser kepada Jimin yang saat ini sedang mempersiapkan album solo nya yang akan keluar dalam 1 bulan.

"Adik kesayanganku memang tidak pernah mengecewakan bukan? " puji Kim Seokjin hyung kesayangan Jimin yang saat ini sedang memeluk gemas sang adik yang sedang memerah karena malu terus dipuji oleh orang orang di sekitarnya

"Bisakah kalian tidak terlalu berlebihan? Aigoo kalian membuat wajahku panas" ungkap Jimin sambil menutupi wajahnya. Semua yang berada di ruangan itu pun tertawa

"Kau benar benar akan menyanyikan lagu ini minggu depan Jimin-ah? Kau sudah mempersiapkan nya?" tanya produser Bang

"Aku sudah menyiapkan segalanya bersama Jungkook.. Jungkook yang membantuku membuat konseo tarian nya"

"Apa tidak terlalu cepat? " tanya Kim Seokjin

"Tidak kok hyung. Tenang saja semua sudah kuatur dengan baik. Demi debut solo sahabat mochi ku ini! " sambung Jungkook, koreografer sekaligus sahabat Jimin sejak bergabung ke BigHit Ent..

"Jungkook adalah seorang yang profesional.. Calm down hyungnim aku akan membuat Jimin bersinar melebihi bintang" kelakar Jungkook sambil ikut memeluk Jimin

"Terimakasih semuanya.. Aku tidak akan mengecewakan kalian! " teriak Jimin sambil tertawa

" _Kuharap kau juga bahagia Taehyung"_

 **Satu minggu kemudian**

"Mari kita sambut penampilan solo dari member BTS! PARK JIMIIN!! "

 _Caught in a lie_

 _Find the me that was innocent_

 _I can't free myself from this lie_

 _Give me back my laughter_

Jimim menyanyikan lagu ini dengan koreografi yang indah. Bernyanyi dengan tanpa beban dan juga dengan perasaan membuat penonton seolah terbawa ke dalam lagu

 _Caught in a lie_

 _Take me out of his hell_

 _I can't free myself from this pain_

 _Save the me who's being punished_

 _Want me_

 _The me who has lost the way_

 _Want me_

 _Like always, I_

 _I feel so far away_

 _You always come my way_

 _I repeat again_

" _Taehyung apa kau merasakan apa yang kurasakan? Betapa aku tersiksa karena semua kebohonganmu? "_

 _"Kebohongan manis yang kau ucapkan padaku"_

 _"Apa aku bisa berfikir kalau kalimat cinta yang kau ucapkan itu bukan kebohongan? "_

 _"Apa kau mendengarku Kim Taehyung? "_

 _"Taehyung.. KIM TAEHYUNG!? "_

Jimin hanya bisa berteriak dalam hati. Sambil berusaha fokus menyanyi lagu ini. Tanpa sadar air mata turun karena terlalu terbawa perasaan.

 _Ah_ _woo woo_

 _Get away away away from me_

 _Get away away from me_

 _Ah woo woo_

 _Whatever it takes, save me, me_

 _Save me_

 _It keeps happening even though I run away_

 _I'm caught in a lie_

Jimjn menyelesaikan oenampilannya dengan luar biasa indah. Semua penonton bersorak meneriaki Jimin yang bersinar diatas panggung. Tanpa Jimin sadari., Taehyung hadir dan melihat penampilan sang mantan kekasih sambil mengusap air matanya..

Flashback

" _Aku mau saat aku menjadi idol nanti kau menonton penampilan ku.. Kau harus berada di tempat paling depan dan menatapku dengan penuh kebanggaan"_

 _"Iya Aku Kim Taehyung kekasih yang sangat dicintai Park Jimin berjanji akan melakukan itu semua dan setelah tampil Park Jimin akan mendapatkan satu paket ciuman penambah stamina dan malam panas yang- yak kenapa kau mencubitku sayang?" keluh Taehyung sambil mengusap lengannya yang memerah_

 _"Dasar mesum! Tidak ada jatah untuk malam ini" ucap Jimin sambil menutup pintu kamar mereka_

 _"Aku bercanda sayang.. Hei buka pintunya"_

 _Aku bangga padamu sayang. Maaf aku tidak bisa menatapmu dengan penuh kebanggaan._

 _Aku mencintaimu selamanya Park Jimin_

THE END

NEED SEQUEL?

REVIEW PLEASE


End file.
